Eternidade
by Patti.Ison
Summary: hum


Já estávamos há muito tempo em Forks, minha família estava cansada de usar maquiagem para parecerem mais velhos, estavam cansados de mentir, de fingir.

Devíamos nos mudar, estava acabada por ter de fazer isso. Não quero deixar meus amigos, meu avô Charlie, as nuvens de Forks e principalmente quem eu mais amo, Jacob Black.

Ele é um lobisomen e quando eu nasci, sofreu imprintig comigo, isso significa que eu sou a vida dele, e tudo o que eu precisar e quiser ele fará, quando eu era pequena, ele me tratava como se fosse sua irmãzinha. Mas agora que eu cresci, as coisas mudaram porque eu quis, não consigo vê-lo como um irmão, mas como meu namorado. Um laço indestrutível nos une num só.

Nos mudaríamos daqui um mês, havia muita coisa pra arrumar, mesmo que os meus vampiros favoritos pudessem arrumar em um minuto com a super velocidade. Mas tínhamos que fingir que somos normais e que arrumar tudo isso demoraria muito... É.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama ouvindo meu ipod enquanto pegava no sono, ainda eram 8:00 da noite mas eu estava morta! Havia ficado na casa de uma amiga minha o dia todo e nós não paramos quietas por um só segundo.

Fecho meus olhos, quase adormeço. O meu celular começa a tocar a música Far away de Nickelback, Jake! Acordo num pulo, me enrolando toda no fio do fone do ipod, caio da cama e me arrasto no chão até achar o celular.

"Oi Jake!" – falei ofegante enquanto tentava me desenrolar do fio.

"Oi amor!" – falou Jake, pelo tom de sua voz, estava sorrindo. Queria que ele estivesse aqui. Bufei ao lembrar da nossa mudança – "O que foi Nessie?"

"Isso é tão injusto! Eu não quero ir!" – resmunguei.

"Nós vamos continuar nos vendo, prometo" – sua voz era firme e me fez suspirar.

Conversamos por horas, sorte que meu pai não ligava pra quanto eu gastava com o celular, éramos ricos! E ao contrário de minha mãe, eu gostava de um luxo. Depois que desliguei o celular, voltei a ouvir musica. Bip. Bateria fraca, droga.

Deixei o ipod em cima da minha mesa e deitei na minha cama de volta, quando comecei a ouvir meus pais conversando.

"Não gosto disso Bella, sinceramente não" – meu pai resmungava – "Você não sabe as coisas que o Jacob pensa sobre nossa filha... É nessas horas que eu gostaria não poder ler pensamentos"

Sorte que eu aprendi a controlar minha mente, meu pai nunca entendia meus pensamentos. Ter um pai lendo sua mente em plenos 16 anos não é uma coisa que alguém gostaria. Ele é tão careta.

Então finalmente dormi, a única que fazia isso em casa era eu. Meu pai gostava de ficar na sala tocando piano, isso me faz ter bons sonhos. A noite passou, o dia chegou, acordei. Me troquei, fui caçar, voltei.

"Bom dia!" – uma voz grave e quente atrás de mim dizia isso enquanto eu estava parada de frente pra porta da casa da grande e feliz e estranha família Cullen, Jake. Virei-me e ele estava mais perto do que eu imaginava, bati minha testa no queixo dele. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, e me abraçou, coloquei as minhas em suas costas e retribui o abraço.

"Bom dia Jacob" – meu pai, droga. Me libertei de seus braços a afastei um passo dele, meu pai estava atrás de nós, é tão estranho pensar que ele é um ano mais velho que eu e é meu pai! Voltando, ele me olhava torto e encarava Jake, parecia que estava prestes a pular no pescoço dele, é sério.

"Bom dia Edward!" – Jake falava pro meu pai com bom humor esticando-lhe a mão, meu pai esticou o braço e apertou sua mão com muita força, e Jacob retribui o aperto forte.

"Ok chega!" – falei quando suas veias começavam a saltar, puxei o braço forte de Jake e coloquei ele pra dentro de casa. Olhei pro meu pai e fiz uma cara como "caramba viu?". Acho que meu pai e Jake nunca vão se dar bem, do mesmo modo que nunca se deram. Antes era pela minha mãe, agora é por minha causa. E acho que essa coisa de ler o que Jacob pensa a meu respeito não ajuda em nada.

Sentei no sofá Jake deu bom dia a todos e se sentou ao meu lado colocando seu braço ao meu redor. Deu um beijo no meu rosto. Tirei as sandálias e coloquei minhas pernas dobradas em cima do sofá. Toquei Jake e mandei a lembrança de meus pais conversando.

"O que afinal das contas você pensa sobre mim?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido, embora todos pudessem ouvir, não queria ficar gritando. Ele pegou um bloco de papel e escreveu: "Você não precisa saber, amor". Bufei. – "É uma coisa ruim?"

"Claro que não é" – ele sorriu.

"Aham" – meu pai dizia na cozinha, olhei confusa pra ele.

"Só aos olhos de um pai" – ele respondeu, já entendi, revirei os olhos, ele riu. Deitei a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Acho bom que eu não possa ler sua mente. MUITO bom." – falei pra ele, Jake riu.

"Não se preocupe, é sério. Não é o que você está pensando... só um pouco" – eu dei uma risadinha abafada. Olhei pra ele, Jake abaixou a cabeça e me olhou, e me beijou enquanto afagava meu rosto com uma mão e minha cintura com outra, eu colocava minha mão no seu cabelo. Meu pai pigarreava constantemente na cozinha, mas nós não nos importamos.

"Ok, chega Jake" – falei tirando minha boca da dele – "Meu pai está tendo um treco na cozinha" – Todos riram na cozinha, menos meu pai. Minha mãe abre a porta da entrada.

"Oi Jake!" – falou ela sorrindo, minha mãe passou atrás do sofá e deu um beijo na bochecha de nós dois. E deu uma olhada de... "Se comporte" levantei minha cabeça e abaixei minha saia que eu não tinha percebido que estava meio levantada, Jake me olhou enquanto eu fazia isso e riu.

"Não se preocupe com isso" – falou ele me dando um beijo na testa – "Não vi Alice, onde está?" – perguntou ele enquanto passava a mão no meu braço.

"Tia Alice não gosta muito de ficar ao nosso lado, isso deixa as visões dela limitadas. Está na Espanha com o tio Jasper" – respondi enquanto enrolava as pontinhas do meu cabelo.

O telefone toca, vovô Carlisle se levanta e vai atender. Ao colocar o telefone na orelha, seus olhos se arregalam, desencosto de Jake, me inclino pra frente e presto atenção na reação dele.

Tia Rose, Tio Emmet, a vovó Esme e os meus pais vieram correndo da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Aham, aham. Ok, nós vamos ver o que iremos fazer. Ok... Ok. Obrigado por avisar, tchau"

"O que foi?" – perguntou avó Esme preocupada.

"Problemas..." – respondeu vovô Carlisle olhando para meu pai observando sua reação – "Estão formando um exército... De bebês"

"O que?" – perguntei pasma – "Bebês?"

"Sim, são armas extremamente perigosas. Não raciocinam, são famintos e fortes. Podem matar uma cidade inteira" – responde meu pai sentando ao meu lado.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Isso não vai dar em nada" – me acalmou meu avô.

Todos foram lá pra fora para conversar, eu sei que não era verdade o que meu avô falara. Estava preocupada.

"Ei!" – falou Jake ainda ao meu lado, ele levantou sua mão e passou seu dedo na minha testa que estava rígida – "Está preocupada Nessie?" – balancei a cabeça, querendo dizer que sim – "Não fique, eu te protejo. Mesmo que tenha que morrer pra isso, eu vou sempre. Sempre te proteger." – a palavra "morrer" fez meu coração disparar, ele percebeu.

"Eu te amo" – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, e então beijou minha bochecha. Isso não me fez ficar calma, bocejei. Ele viu que eu estava cansada, ainda. – "Vem" – falou ele batendo a mão na sua coxa. Deitei minha cabeça em sua perna, encolhi minhas pernas. Ele pousou sua mão na curva de minha cintura e com a outra começou a alisar meus cabelos jogados no sofá branco. Adormeci, de novo.

Acordei. Estava de noite, como eu durmo! Estava apenas Jacob e eu na sala, eu estava com um travesseiro fofo debaixo de mim e um cobertor em cima, Jake assistia um filme. Ele percebeu que eu havia acordado.

"Boa noite dorminhoca"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Breve


End file.
